


Apodyopsis

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: /ˌæpəʊdaɪˈɒpsɪs/The act of mentally undressing someone, fantasizing of undressing or imagining naked.





	Apodyopsis

Her eyes wander through the words she's read at least seven times since she's bought the book just a couple of weeks ago— sentences she's memorized and scenes she's reenacted in her mind, there's nothing about Tusk Love that could surprise her by now, she knows it like the back of her hand. And yet, there's nothing that could make her grow tired of it either. She's told the story of Genevieve and Oskar from beginning to end to Beau already, and tidbits here and there to the rest of the team. Next on her list, they both know, is Nott, who is probably more interested in the book than she pretends to be. Or at least that's what Jester likes to think. After all, it's a story about love and adventure, a story about ups and downs, passion and distress, fights and drama. Who wouldn't want to read something like that? Like every new toy she was given as a child, Jester gets attached to things she loves, this book being the one she's sure, at least for the time being, that she won't let go of.

"Jesus," she hears Fjord's voice in the hallway outside their dorms, faint almost in a whisper, quickly followed by the loud sound of a door closing behind him. Probably, maybe. She's not sure. If she had to guess, he probably caught Molly coming out of the bathroom naked again. Seems like the type of thing that would make him run away from his own bedroom like that. Wouldn't he come to her and Beau's room, though? That's what happened last time, more or less. Or he'd go downstairs, either way there would be some kind of movement, but that hallway sounds awfully quiet.

_Huh_.

Jester's eyebrows knit together, book closing in her hands as she stretches on her bed enough for her eyes to peek through the open door.

Ah. That explains it.

Unable to stop herself, she gasps, fingers gripping tighter at the book, teeth digging into her bottom lip and she knows, of course she knows, it's not exactly right, technically, but she can't look away now.

"Can I at least get my stuff?" Fjord knocks on the door of his dorm. Damp hair and wet skin, droplets dripping onto the wooden floor and the tiniest towel known in all Exandria, and oh no. She really shouldn't be watching, should she? This isn't the same as it was in the bathhouse. Then again, she's seen him naked before. It's not that big of a deal.

"Molly, c'mon. Don't make me go and get Nott." He tries to sound threatening, but it comes off as frustrated more than anything else. Before Jester can react, snap herself back into reality, he turns around with a huff and sees her.

"I wasn't—" "Sorry I didn't—"

Awkward.

His entire face turns two shades darker as he stammers. And Jester sits up so abruptly in her bed that all it takes is one wrong move and she's on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"He got some company, again." Fjord struggles to explain in the place he's in, half-naked and wet in a public hallway with his best friend just— sitting there, on the wooden floor now. Cursing in infernal through gritted teeth. He points at his dorm and shifts his weight between his feet, not really knowing what else to do.

"Right! No, totally, I... I totally noticed that. Figured you needed help, that's why I was..." Hanging half of her body off of her bed so she could stare at him? Not the greatest of excuses. "'Cause, you know, friends help friends. And I heard you come out but you didn't do anything else, so... maybe you needed help. And you do!"

That's better. At least it sounds convincing enough for Fjord, she guesses, as he nods along her words and tries to smile. "Yeah... right, yeah, I... do you think you, uh, could go in there and get my stuff, maybe? I think it's locked, so I was going to get Nott, but if he knows it's you maybe..." He shrugs. "Not if you don't want to, I just— maybe, uh, at least my pants. Besides I really don't want to see again what I just saw when I got out of the bathroom."

Jester snorts. Thank you Molly, thank you Traveler. Thank you showers and inn keeper for installing them.

"I can do that!" She stands up and inhales deeply as he steps aside, tries her very best not to stare again as she walks by him and pushes her book against his chest— she's done enough for that now.

With a smile, mischievous as ever, Jester winks and calls out Molly's name. The door opens almost immediately, his familiar laughter erupting from inside the room, and a couple of jokes later she's back outside with Fjord's clothes and a raspberry muffin in her hand. "You know what? I wasn't sure, but you're a lot more handsome than Oskar, turns out."

Maybe she can let Tusk Love rest for a bit. Nothing in the book will ever compare anyway.


End file.
